The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Various standards have been developed for implementing wireless networks, such as I.E.E.E. 802.11, I.E.E.E. 802.15, and I.E.E.E. 802.16, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Other standards for implementing wireless networks have also been developed. Generally speaking, a first wireless networking device packetizes blocks of data that are to be transferred and wirelessly transmits the data. A second wireless networking device wirelessly receives the data.
A data packet includes a header and a payload. The header of the data packet precedes the payload and includes a preamble. The header includes control data that enables a receiving device to correctly process the data packet. The payload of the data packet includes a block of user data that is being communicated.